


The Deanmon Inside

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Demon Dean has gone off the grid after a night of pure passion with a blinded by love Cas.When he returns, after months of silence, he has some unfortunate news.





	

Castiel stood over the bed looking down at his alcohol induced, semi-comatose, best friend. The girl he had slept with the night before had already departed earlier in the evening. He had been watching over him for so long it was hard to not watch during private moments. The passion that burned behind Dean's eyes when he was in an intimate situation turned Cas on like nothing ever did before. The fire that burned inside of Cas was different. It was a fire of jealousy, rage and yarning. He wanted Dean to be his and his alone. No one else's. Not for one night. Not ever. But up until this point Dean seemed clueless. But now it was time to reveal his true feelings. Now that Dean had become a demon he thought there can only be one way to bring him back from this and that was to shock him into coming back. He needed his hunter. His best friend. The man he gave everything up for.

Dean awoke. The black, demon eyes flashed beneath his long lashes, until he gained control and they turned green once more. "Cas? What are you doing here?" He said in a disappointed tone. He knew why the angel was hovering like a lost dog. Cas looked like he was going to cry.

"Cas, I know what your thinking and your thinking it pretty loudly. So would you mind toning it down a bit?" He looked confused. "I know how you feel about me. I know you want me all to yourself. Why don't you get in here and join me, you greedy little thing?" Dean said with a sly look that Cas just couldn’t resist. With a snap of his fingers his clothes were off. Cas practically leaped into the bed. He was so overjoyed to finally be getting what he wanted, he didn't even notice that Dean’s eyes had turned black once again.

They kissed passionately, their tongues folding over and under each other continuously for what seems like hours but which in reality was only minutes. All of Cas's dreams were coming true. Dean pulled back to look at the angel he had overpowered quite easily, “I’ll be yours, angel.” He said." For today at least." He added under his breath. Before Cas could second guess what he heard, Dean flipped him onto his stomach so that his face was buried in a pillow. Dean plunged into him, ramming his stiffened appendage deep into the whimpering angel's tight hole. As he thrusted inside of the greedy, little, angel, he pumped his hips back and forth with such force, it made him moan in sweet agony. It was intense. He chuckled at Cas's muffled screams.

Cas, before he fell asleep and after he had washed all the cum off his face, remembered thinking when they first got into bed, that this Dean is so different. Obviously, its the demon talking and acting this way. Its not how he would treat him if he weren't a demon. Dean would be gentle and kind not intense and rough. Dean would take things slow and talk it out. Deanmon took no time, no second thoughts on getting into bed. It had been some of the most painful but pleasurable sex either of the men had ever had but nothing like Cas had imagined.

Cas's ideal situation would be to have Dean back to normal and love him in a more gentle manner. In a human state, Dean would be able to talk about what their feelings were and what having sex would mean for their friendship. He hoped he wouldn't even have to see Dean in his Deanmon form at all but here he was. This seemed all wrong. But the worries fell away as Cas fell asleep.

Hours later he woke to the sound of the Impala pulling away. When he realized Dean wasn't in bed next to him, he got up. By the time he had his boxers on and he was outside, the car had disappeared into the nigh. Cas immediately called Dean's cell. It went straight to voicemail. His knees collapsed beneath him as he fell onto the bed. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind as he began to sob. He lost him again. After an hour or so of mixed thoughts and emotions with lots of tears, Cas gathered his things, got dressed, and headed back to the bunker.

Sam was waiting for him. He jumped up from the couch to greet him like an enthusiastic puppy."Cas I, wait what's wrong? You look awful. What happened? Did you find Dean?" Cas bursted into tears again and collapsed into Sam's arms. “Sam, I found him. I told him how I felt. Then he used me and left! Sam he's not our Dean anymore. “He cried into Sam's chest, soaking through the thin, white, t-shirt he was wearing. His muscular arms engulfed the now out of breath angel. He stood there holding him until Cas finally stopped. It seemed like hours. Cas skulked to the bedroom. He laid on the bed, on Dean's side, and inhaled his scent until he fell asleep.

Three months had passed since that day and no word from Dean. None of the other hunters on the lookout had seen him either. His phone still wasn't on. Sam had tried to track it months ago but it only led to a broken phone on a street corner in Mississippi. Dean was off the grid. The Deanmon didn't want to be found. The thunder cracked across the sky, purple that day. Neither Sam nor Cas took it as a sign. They had almost lost all hope of ever finding him when suddenly, drenched from the storm, Dean staggered in. He looked like he had been through it twice! He collapsed onto the floor just past the main door. Cas and Sam had been sitting in the room reading lore books and searching online for him. They both jumped up and dashed to the unconscious man. Sam carried him to his bed. Cas stayed by his side for hours, even falling asleep himself a few times.

It was already the next morning by the time he woke up. It had been almost fifteen hours since he had tumbled through the threshold. Cas blinked, rapidly, trying to see what was going on. Dean sat up in the bed, Cas's head just now lifting from his lap. He looked down at the angel. “What happened? How long was I asleep? I feel like I was hit by a truck." Dean said in a raspy, dry voice. Cas spoke through his yawn while rubbing his eyes, "How much do you remember?" Dean looked very confused, as if he had just been asked if he'd spoken to any comical elephants lately. He responded, "I remember we were fighting with Crowley and his demons and then I got knocked out and I don't remember much after that. Its all blank until I was back at the bunker." He gasped at the sudden news of Dean’s amnesia.

Cas peeked his head out of the door and called down the hall to Sam to come in. Sam, clomping his giant feet as fast as he could down the hall, appeared at the door in a few seconds. He quickly wrappped his older brother in a tight hug."I though we had lost you for good this time. Wait, why don't you smell like a demon anymore?" Dean's confused look was ever prevalent. "Guys, what's going on? What haven't you told me? Why do I feel like its been ages since Iv had a shower?" Sam and Cas looked at each other and back at Dean. “Dean, you’ve been missing for almost four months. You’ve been a demon the whole time. You really don't remember any of this? “Sam said. “No, Sam I have no idea what your talking about." Just then, Sam splashed holy water at his brother."Aw, son of a bitch, Sammy I'm not a demon!"

Sam and Cas shrugged and let Dean get his shower and a meal. They discussed possibilities. “Possession?" Cas suggested. “Usually didn't have amnesia as a side effect. “Said Sam."Witches?" He rreplied. “But what would be the motive for that?" Cas responded. “What are you gonna do about the whole, using you, situation?" Sam asked."I guess of he doesn't remember, there's no sense in bringing it up." Cas said, coolly. He seemed too distracted over figuring out why this happened to Dean to be agonizing over what had happened to him. He was good at distracting himself from pain. Sam was concerned for his wellbeing and patted him on the back. Cas gave him a thankful nod.


End file.
